Many types of input devices are presently available for performing operations in a computing system, such as buttons or keys, mice, trackballs, joysticks, touch sensor panels, touch screens and the like. Touch screens, in particular, are becoming increasingly popular because of their ease and versatility of operation as well as their declining price. Touch screens can include a touch sensor panel, which can be a clear panel with a touch-sensitive surface, and a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) that can be positioned partially or fully behind the panel so that the touch-sensitive surface can cover at least a portion of the viewable area of the display device. Touch screens can allow a user to perform various functions by touching the touch sensor panel using a finger, stylus or other object at a location dictated by a user interface (UI) being displayed by the display device. In general, touch screens can recognize a touch event and the position of the touch event on the touch sensor panel, and the computing system can then interpret the touch event in accordance with the display appearing at the time of the touch event, and thereafter can perform one or more actions based on the touch event.
Mutual capacitance touch sensor panels can be formed from a matrix of drive and sense lines of a substantially transparent conductive material such as Indium Tim Oxide (no), often arranged in rows and columns in horizontal and vertical directions on a substantially transparent substrate. Drive signals can be transmitted through the drive lines, resulting in signal capacitances at the crossover points (sensing pixels) of the drive lines and the sense lines. The signal capacitances can be determined from sense signals that are generated in the sense lines due to the drive signals. In some touch sensor panel systems, multiple drive lines are stimulated simultaneously to generate composite sense signals in the sense lines. While these systems offer some advantages, conventional multi-stim systems can be inflexible because their design typically limits the operation of the system to a specific stimulation scenario. For example, a typical multi-stim system must use specific combinations of drive signals to generate specific sense signals, and must extract the signal capacitance from the sense signals in a specific manner.